Mobile devices, while useful, are not always easy to integrate into real life. Wearable computing, including smart clothing, may be easier to integrate into real life uses, but conventional solutions often lack good functionality, are difficult to manufacture, and may lack durability. Such wearable devices may include haptic feedback components that provide haptic feedback by vibrating. However, conventional haptic feedback components often provide a single vibration point that may not be felt by the user. For example, if the vibration point is integrated into the sleeve or cuff of a jacket, vibration at the single vibration point may not be felt by the user if the sleeve is hanging off of the user's arm, or the vibration must be so strong that the user can feel the vibration. However, increasing the power of the vibration source requires significant battery power. Another way to increase the likelihood of the vibration being felt by the user, is to utilize multiple vibration motors to increase the number of vibration points. However, providing multiple points of vibration using conventional vibration components requires significant battery power in order to power each individual vibration motor.